


Memory Of A Lifetime

by Silvandar



Series: Long Lost Casualties of the FanFiction.net Purge [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabblish, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kurama POV, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Poetic, Poetry, Post-Canon, Prose Poem, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Short One Shot, Summary, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, poetic prose, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Poetic prose view of the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto, as told by Kurama.Originally written in 2014, and posted on FF.net - lost when my FF.net was deleted by the website admins for no good reason! Backup found on a dusty drive in November 2018. Mostly unedited beyond formatting.





	Memory Of A Lifetime

They circle each other, these two. Like strange cats meeting unexpectedly in the field. The smaller one arches, hissing, trying to make itself look big. The bigger one struts, confident in his size, but never letting his guard down.

They lick each other with razor sharp words, cutting deeply and aiming to wound, never to kill.

Blue eyes fill with frustration, anger, pain, joy, discovery. All these emotions are on the surface, right under the skin. The other one keeps it all inside, eyes blacker than night and redder than blood that hide away all the feelings. He smells of blood too, this one.

The first weeks are the hardest. They work together, both competing in their own way. The raven stands arrogant and proud, waiting for the blonde to screw up. He always catches him in the nick of time, and stands looking bored as the blonde rages. But I can see what they are really saying...

_Let me fall! Damn you, let me fall so I can prove to you that I can fly!_

_You cannot fly. Not without me. I am the dark of your moon. I perfect you. Accept it, and grow wings_

* * *

The forest, and the taste of power, true power. For both of them. The taste of the power mixes with the taste of blood, and I stretch and yawn...

Mornings and evenings. They lie beside each other, breathing in unison, never ceasing their watch. They wait for the time to come when they must change, when they must move forwards. Two cats, now familiar with each other, rubbing against each other for comfort, yowling and scratching lightly, all the violence gone. Soft pads touch cold noses, and the dance flows around them.  
  
_Come to me. I need you_  
  
_Come back to me then..._  
  
Chasing into the dark. Nothing is right any more. Not since the tall one came, the one that smells of pain and death, the one with the ebony hair and the burning eyes. The scratches are drawing blood, the pain is right on the surface. I can see it, I can _taste_ it...

The raven runs. He runs as far as he can, deep into the black. The blonde runs after him, pulled by a leash. He has no choice, he has to run. The other drags his soul. 

He trips, this brave blonde, and he falls hard. He weeps and tries to run again, but his wings are falling in shreds around him as the other one fades away. Black feathers and red, shimmering blood. A rain of fury and loss. So painful... so sweet...  
  
_Don't leave me... please... n_ _ever leave me..._  
  
He runs for months, but he is loosing the trail, and his heart is breaking. Blue eyes fill with unshod tears. Strength and pain become intertwined...  
  
_Sasuke..._

* * *

Pale skin. Raven locks, longer now than he has ever seen. Black eyes on blue, and suddenly the world stops breathing. Painful, this feeling. What is it? Happiness?

A touch. Skin on skin. Whispered words, once the shouting and the screaming and the people have gone away. Locked door, soft sheets. Fabric falling around strong calves, and then they are on each other, these two cats. Once rivals, then enemies, always friends, now finally, after years of arching and hissing and scratching, they become one.

Bodies lock together. Sweat stings and wets hungry lips. Muscles tremble as they let their hands wander. They taste each other for the first time. Mouths and tongues and skin and bone and they fall into each other.

Blonde under raven, opening himself as he has never done before. Sound becomes a third taste, they drown in each others gasps and moans. Tanned fingers curl in ebon hair. Tears on tanned skin, as the lost, lonely one comes home, finding the place he belongs is the place he has always been. He weeps, and gives everything he has to his lover.

Tan against white. Murmurs in the dark. Lips meet, eyes closed. Utter peace and stillness, the taste of each other in their mouths and hearts. 

* * *

To me, they taste like moonlight and silver... When I eat them, I will eat them together. I would not part them for the world...

**Author's Note:**

> [Links](https://linktr.ee/artofbeccaj) to my online accounts  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Some of my other fics you might enjoy:  
> ["Bought by Love"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233995), my Otayuri Mafia AU  
> Canon based Kink!Otayuri fans[ click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144475)  
> NaNoWriMo 2018 submission:[ Vampire/Nephilim OtaYuri AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486037)  
> [Canon Seung-gil x female OC ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400234)(Yuri On Ice) fic for fans of romantic cis hetero slow burn  
> 


End file.
